


Out of the Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Inigo, and a bit of an indecent proposal.





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'bold'

"Lucina?" 

She'd been looking over her things, since it was nearly time, but there was something odd in Inigo's voice. 

"What is it?" she asked as she looked up. The face he was making was definitely one she didn't dare try to read. "Inigo?" 

His question was a bold one, and one that left Lucina with her mouth open but no words to speak. Certainly not the sort of thing to ask someone out of the blue and not the sort of thing that... 

If it was what she could do for him... 

"I haven't taken my tent down yet."


End file.
